MidNight Meeting
by PyroMatches
Summary: Kagome can't sleep and goes to sort out her thoughts alone when she has an unexpected encounter. Oneshot


**"Mid-Night Meeting"  
Pairings**: SesshomaruxKagome, InuyashaxKagome  
**Summary**: Kagome can't sleep and goes to sort out her thoughts alone when she has an unexpected encounter. One-shot  
**Disclaimer**:I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha. **AuthorsNotes**: I was supposed to be cleaning my room when the thought of this popped up in my head. I started writing it so as to procrastinate but ended up having fun writing it and finishing it. This is the first story/one-shot I've written that wasn't for some lame school project. Please enjoy!

* * *

"That Baka!" she muttered. Kagome sat on a large rock, her arms pulled around her knees that were against her chest. Kagome had left their campsite while everyone was currently asleep. She left to Try and sort out her thoughts and emotions. She couldn't go to sleep, not while she was too angry with Inuyasha and had so many thoughts buzzing around her head. She knew that Inuyasha would probably always love Kikyo and it wasn't his fault, but that didn't mean it made her wish he could love her any less. She knew he cared about her but he couldn't love her like she wanted to be loved. She understood that Inuyasha didn't mean to hurt her like he does but it still hurts to see him when he thinks of kikyo. To see all that love and adoration in his eyes, but never for her.

Her thoughts were temporaraly disturbed when she thought she heard a twig snap. She picked her head up from where she had layed it on her knees and looked around trying to listen for another sound or catch what made the last sound. She placed her hand on her bow and arrows that lay next to her incase something came out. When she saw or heard nothing more after a few minutes she relaxed and stretched out a bit on the rock. Left alone to her thoughts again she began thinking of the future.

After they defeated Naraku and got all the shards back what would be left for her to do? After she realised her love for Inuyasha she thought maybe she would stay there with Inuyasha, but if he couldn't love her like she did him, why would she stay? She loved all her friends she had made here like Miroku, Sango, Shippo, she would be sad to leave and would miss even Kaede but with nothing here for her she would have to go home. She closed her eyes and softly muttered

"I only wish to be loved..." A gust of wind blew past her and seemed to almost lpick her words up and lift them up into the air. She sighed softly as she threw a weak smile up at the moon and sat up. The moon seemed to shine brighter than most nights and she was thankful for that so she could see her way back to where they had set up camp for the night.

"Better head back before someone notices I've left" she said to herself. She stood up and grabbed her bow and arrows and turned toward their campsite, when she heard what she knew was a foot step of somekind. She spun around and aimed her bow and arrow at the direction she heard it. Their in the light of the moon stood Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She had figured it might have been someone looking for her, although she probably would have heard their calls if it was, or some small demon still lurking about at this hour of the night. His hair almost seemed to glow in the moonlight shining in through the trees and made him seem more mysterious and beautiful than he normally looked. He may be Inuyasha's brother and had caused a bit of trouble for them every once in a while but that didn't stop Kagome from taking note of his apperance when she saw him.

"I should ask the same of you. Are you not Kagome, Inuyasha's Woman? Where is Inuyasha then?" Sesshomaru asked in his normally deep and cold voice. He stepped forward out of the patch of moonlight closer to Kagome.

"I'm not Inuyasha's Woman" She said "Why do you want to know where Inuyasha is ?" She asked. She lowered her bow and put the arrow away, feeling that Sesshomaru had no intention of harming her. If he did try to harm her she was certain she was close enough to the camp that Inuyasha would hear her if she called loud enough. Sesshomaru chuckled lightly under his breath, sending chills up Kagome's back.

"I guess he's still hung up on the dead mortal, but No, I do not want to know where he is so I can steal the Tetsaiga if that is what your thinking, I've given up trying to use the Tetsaiga." He said. Taking another step closer so that he was in another patch of moonlight and was now only probably a meter or so away from her.

"Oh, Well I'm sorry but I have to head back before one of them start to worry about me" She said. Something about the way Sesshomaru was looking at her made her feel a bit strange and she really did want to get back before she got a million questions thrown at her about where she was. She turned back towards the camp and was about to hurry back to the camp when Sesshomaru began to speak again.

"I must be on my way aswell but before I go. If you really aren't Inuyasha's woman that you might not mind if I do this then" He said. Kagome started to turn so as to ask what he meant when a hand was placed on her shoulder and spun her around so she was facing Sesshomaru again but he was so close to her now that her lips were now pressed against his. Sesshomaru took her shock to his advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply. Kagome found herself responding to the kiss and kissing back. The kiss almost seemed to weaken Kagome so that when the kiss ended and Sesshomaru, who sometime during the kiss had slipped his arms around her, stepped away she had to slightly support herself against a tree to her left.

"I'm glad to hear that your not Inuyasha's woman, maybe someday I'll be able to say your mine. Until next time" He said softly and slightly nodded his head in a sort of goodbye and left quickly through the woods.

"Next time" She said softly to herself finally regaining her ability to speak. Lifting her hand up to feel her lips that still tingled after that kiss. At the moment being called Sesshomaru's woman didn't sound that bad. She had felt something during that kiss, Maybe it wasn't love yet but she had felt something for him and maybe she could love Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha. Maybe Sesshomaru could love her like she wanted to be. While caught in her thoughts after the kiss she had forgotten that she was supposed to be getting back to the camp. Just remembering that she turned and started to walk quickly towards it.

She crept quietly back to her sleeping bag. Shifting slightly to get comfortable she took note that everyone was still where they were when she left and still asleep. In the back of her thoughts she knew Inuyasha would probably be able to smell that Sesshomaru had passed by and might even smell him on her but thoughts of Being in Sesshomaru's arms again and being kissed again like before kept shoving that thought to the back. She'd worry about that when and if that happened. Her last Coherent thought before she drifted of to sleep was maybe I have a reason to stay here after all.

--------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed it, I had alot more fun writing it then I thought I would. Sadly It'll be kept as a one-shot, I don't think I'm going to write about what happens next because when I stopped writing it just seemed a good ending. Hope you liked my first ever story that I wrote of my own free will. To make me the happiest in the world you should go and click that button and review. You know you want to please? Even just one would make me happy Thanks for reading!** -PyroMatches**


End file.
